Desperate Undertakings
Desperate Undertakings is the fifteenth episode of Season Six and the 104rd episode overall. Synopsis Van gets in the crapper for love, and Hayden and Loretta fight for public enemy number one. Plot Van has managed to save a whole six hundred dollars so Elena can repay her debt to Roy and be free. Elena is touched but Van now gets the bad news that the debt is more like twenty grand. Van is thrown but vows to get the money. So when Munter has a very special job for two grand, Van is keen to take it even when it is replacing the bogs of carnage – the Rusty Nail toilets. Van also receives the sacred key. Eric and Grandpa are getting sick of Van’s tightwad ways but are inspired to hear about Van’s new gig. Van is horrified to find Grandpa, Eric and Falani helping themselves to free booze but they point out that the security cameras at the Rusty don’t work. Van finds this to be true but still ejects the freeloaders. Jethro is surprised to see Van working so hard but he and Munter are both pleased that Van is over the Russian girl. And now Munter has marvellous news for Van. He managed to get the owner of the Rusty to convert the two grand into a three grand bar tab for the Tools! Van is upset and Munter is worried when he finds Van’s obsession is not over. To make matters worse Van finds that Grandpa has stolen his six hundy to invest on a horse in the Melbourne Cup. Van completes the labours of Hercules: i.e. the new bogs – but as he does so he notices the Rusty Nail safe. He wakes Grandpa with a brilliant idea. Munter wakes Jethro with the disturbing news that Van is not over the Russian chick. Van will not be dissuaded by Jethro, and Jethro now picks up some clues. So as Grandpa and Van rob the Rusty safe, the job is interrupted by Jethro and Munter. Van argues that he’s desperate, but Jethro offers another alternative: he will give the money to Van. Munter is still annoyed that Van would take this risk for a chick he hardly knows but Van reveals that his tryst with Elena ended in sex. She really loves him. Loretta is not enjoying the domestic drudgery of being a madam as there is a crisis: Jane has been expelled from Totally Tots for hitting another kid with a hammer. Judd finds Pascalle babysitting Jane and she admits that working together is difficult – as indignant parents Hayden and Loretta take on the head teacher, Sophie. It emerges that the real reason Jane has been deemed unsuitable is that there has been a complaint about the profession of her parents. Hayden is angry but Loretta sees a more practical problem – work and caring for Jane. Pascalle rides into the breach with an offer to fill in at the brothel. Loretta finds this curious but Pascalle claims that detective work has got boring. Cheryl demands that Jane be defended but Loretta has found an upside to the situation: Pascalle is a godsend at the brothel. But she’s also noticed tension between Judd and Pascalle. But now Pascalle pursues detective work to find out who complained about Hayden and Loretta. Her theory is that it came from a client who was worried about his own activities being exposed. This is proved correct and she confronts Sophie about this hypocrisy. Loretta is not impressed that Pascalle used blackmail, but also curious that a) Pascalle is doing the detective work she claims to hate – and b) has she had a fight with Wayne? Then Aaron Spiller fills Loretta in on his theory about the sick and icky crush and Loretta can’t help but needle Pascalle as she tries to get her to work fulltime at the brothel. At this Pascalle is alarmed and denies that anything is going on anymore between her and Wayne. At this the penny drops and Loretta discovers Pascalle’s secret. Pascalle begs Loretta not to tell. Loretta now visits Cheryl, who is keen for news from home. Loretta supplies some bits and pieces, but doesn’t reveal the biggest news of all... Category:Season Six Category:Episodes